Fancy
by Kairi0020
Summary: fancy was my name. i'm a girl who lost her mom and father never wanted a girl, so he walked out on my two older brother and mom. there was also nothing fancy about me. i am a greaser girl.


There was Trace Richards, the oldest.

Then the middle child, Jesse James Richards.

Last was me, Fancy Richards.

oh man, the smell of this place. it smelled...weird. it didn't smell like home to me, but it probably won't for a while. I missed home, but this was my home now like it or not. I missed the guys. this will never work out. I miss my mommy.

i sat in the truck that my older brother Tracie owned. i was sitting in the middle as Jesse, my other older but younger than tracie, was on my left as tracie drove. we moved into the middle town, that was not to far from our old home. Tulsa, Oklahoma was now are new home, and we were stuck here til forever ended. a house is this town was the only one we could afford after mom died. dad...i mean, Holland left us after i was born. i didn't think he wanted me, but he sure wanted Tracie and jesse.

my head was on Jesse's shoulder and his arm was around my waist.

jesse was 17 and was stupid some times. mom said he always looked like da-holland. he had dark blonde hair and then had these crystal blue eyes, that were just like mom's. he dropped out of school about the time mom left us about a few months ago, and got this job at this DX place, i think it's a auto place or something. i hate cars so i don't care.

Trace, who i call tracie just to piss him off, was 22 years old as of three days ago. he looked like holland too, with mom's eye also. he was tough and he worked hard for us. he once, before mom pasted on, he bought his friend, darry, and two little brothers over. they were nice, and had usual, but cool, names.

my name is Fancy L. Richards. i know, i know. i have an 'usual' name too. i was born in a white trash family, barely getting by, and now have to more into greaser territory. i wasn't no socs, but greaser i wasn't either. i was more of greaser though. back from where i was from, i was one of the toughest fighters there, but i never beat my older brothers. i never liked the gangs that hung around there, but i still hang out with them.

"yo, fancy. you going to sit in there all day, or are you coming inside now?" jesse said leaning on the door of the truck. i looked around to see that i was sitting in the truck alone as tracie and jesse were outside, unpacking from the back of the truck. i slide over and jumped out of the truck. i got a good look around to see it was a greaser neighborhood for sure. i walked over the front door and opened it wide, taking a step in.

this was home. it was a two room house upstairs, with a kitchen, dinning room, and living room. all the floor were woods, with no carpet in sight. i walked up the stairs with my hand running over the railing along side me. i came to a room with the words, on a paper, saying "Fancy." i walked in to see, it was a small room with a large window to look out to see everything.

"so, do you like the room?" Tracie said, coming up behind me. tracie wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we looked out in the world before us. "do you remember darry Curtis and his little brothers, sodapop and ponyboy? well, i just found out they only live two houses down from us, so now you know some people in this neighborhood, beside us."

i sat there, still looking out the window. there they were, the Curtis boys, walking down the sidewalk, messing around as the slow came close to our house. pony looked up at me, smiled and waved. all i did was move out of Tracie's grip and sit in the corner, in the only piece a furniture, was a small wooden chair. tracie sighed and walked out the bedroom door, but stop to turn to me.

"i know you're upset with mom for leaving us like this, but she had to go, it was her time." and with that, he left, leaving me alone. i signed and then waited for me brother to bring up everything into my 'new' room.

Trace's POV

he walked out of my room, shutting the door behind him. he then walked downstairs, to greet darry, soda, and pony at the door. as they just were about to knock on the door, trace opened it up.

"oh, hey trace. nice place you guys got here."darry said, as trace invited him in. all three came in then jesse came in with 4 boxes, stack on one another. he trapped, and thank god there were all just clothes. "need some help?"

"sure. it's only me an jess doing it now."

"what's wrong with Fancy?"

"i think she going through depression. she not eating right, sleeping right, and we haven't even heard her talk more than a few words since mom died. a few weeks ago she got beat up by some socs, and she didn't even fight back. you know how tough she is. if Jake stainy hadn't been walking by, i don't think she would be here with us today."

all the boy looked down, and soda was the first to speak. "do...do you think that she'll be alright?"

trace sighed, and looked at them," we don't know at this point."

jesse picked up the boxes, then went out to the moving truck to get more boxes, with pony and soda on his tail.

Fancy's POV

i sat back at the window and watched as pony, jesse, and soda got boxes out of the moving truck. i looked around to see someone walk into the Curtis's place, and back out to see that the boys were over here. he looked up at me, and smirked. he had this greaser look to him. he had black hair, and dark eyes that said not to mess with this guy.

he ran over to the guys waving his arms around in the air. everyone outside stopped and looked at him.

"hey Dallas!" pony yelled waving at the boy running towards them.

"d-d-d-dalla-as." i said watching as they all goofed around.


End file.
